


Legacy (or What's in Me is in You)

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: stainofmylove promptathon [4]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're pretty awesome, Hawkeye," he tells her, breathes it out because Clint knows a good thing when he sees one and she's good, she's the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy (or What's in Me is in You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



> Prompt: Clint/Kate, I'll be reaching for the stars with you; who cares no one else believes.

They call her second, the _girl_ Hawkeye, his protege, and when they don't mean it like that, when they mean she kind of looks up to him and he tries to support her and teach her everything good he ever knew, they don't always mind when the last word comes out.  
  
But they're wrong, wrong, wrong.  
  
She _is_ him, just better, so much better. He's white trash and he's pushed away everyone who's ever wanted him, as hard as he fought to get them in the first place, because when he's faced with the reality of who's scrabbling underneath his skin to get out, he doesn't want anyone else to ever see it. She's a survivor and strong and everything a hero ought to be, stuck on what's right and protecting the helpless. She's not in it for the glamour, and she didn't have to be taught the right reasons. She doesn't need a Natasha to keep her from diving in over her head.  
  
"You're pretty awesome, Hawkeye," he tells her, breathes it out because Clint knows a good thing when he sees one and she's good, she's the best.  
  
Kate grins back at him, arrow taut against her bow, hair wild with battle, and some of her own blood on her teeth. "Not so bad yourself, Hawkeye."  
  
They love it, they love that they are each other, and no one else has to understand but them.


End file.
